


Trumped

by butyoumight



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Do not forget, Beet Buster. You are my trump card."</i> A candid conversation in the subdimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trumped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2013 Fandom Arts Exchange](http://maketakunai.tumblr.com/post/68859445911/hey-would-you-like-to-take-part-in-a-fun) project on Tumblr, for user [ladyisana](http://ladyisana.tumblr.com/).

The avatar re-corporealized in the outer hangar of his lab in the subdimension, and Jin closed his eyes, making a show of taking a breath and wishing that maybe it would have the relaxing effect on him that it would have, if he still had a physical body with which to do it.

“Ah, shut up, Jin.” He muttered aloud to himself. It was a habit he'd fallen into before he'd built J, and whenever he found himself entirely alone, he reverted to it. It helped to keep him focused. A brilliant mind required brilliant repartee. And who better to offer it than himself? “What kind of genius sets himself up for a failure like that?”

“I could think of a few.”

That was new, actually being answered. Jin's eyes flew open, and in the same moment he broke into a run, circling the front end of BC-04 and stopping short, caught up in the open doorway that led to the inner lab- the room that held his body in the stasis chamber.

Enter stood on the far side of the chamber.

“You.” He shifted into a stance that was more defensive, more ready for conflict, and placed a hand on the butt of his Morphin Blaster. “How did you find this place?”

Enter smirked. He had one hand splayed over the glass-like top of the chamber, and as he spoke, his eyes on Jin, his nails clawed at the surface, making a sound that was nearly imperceptible, but just loud enough to sound like something unpleasant.

“Ever the genius engineer, asking the most important of questions. A wasted impulse, in this case. If you put your mind to it, I am sure you will find the correct answer.”

“You traced me back here.” Jin answered with more defiance in this tone than he was actually feeling.

This was dangerous. Enter had already been a terribly, horribly dangerous opponent at the best of times. Now, he was potentially the only thing standing in the way of Jin reconstructing his damaged body and retrieving it. And here he was, with direct access to his most vulnerable part.

Jin's tongue traced his lips, as if it would actually help him to feel better.

“I know what you are thinking, Beet Buster. That I am here to destroy your body and thus the consciousness that anchors your avatar.” His smirk shifted, widened into a grin. “ _N'ayez pas peur_ , I have no intention of destroying you in this helpless state.” He flexed his hand hard, the screech of his nails against the chamber was very obvious this time, and Jin winced on reflex, then drew his Blaster properly.

“Yeah, sure. And I'm supposed to believe you? Give me one good reason.”

Enter laughed at him, and Jin scowled, taking careful aim. Enter lifted his hand from the chamber, extended just his forefinger, and wagged it at him.

“Because there is no knowledge, no data, to be gained by destroying you without watching you struggle.”

Jin had to admit that this was a fair enough reason.

“Get out of here.” He commanded. “Face me in the over world, if you want to see me squirm!”

Enter's grin slowly faded into a stoic stare, and then he nodded once.

“Do not forget, Beet Buster. You are my trump card. Now, even more so than you were before. Do not test my patience over-much.”

Jin rolled his eyes, but by the time he'd come back to focus, all that was left of Enter's damning presence in his lab was the last remnants of dispersing data and code glowing in his wake.

Jin let out a facsimile of a breath he hadn't quite realized he'd been holding, and crossed to the casket...

Chamber.

Enter's nails had left a small fan of thin scratches in the surface. Jin put his hand on the mark of their enemy's presence, and closed his eyes again.

This was the breaking point. Something had to be done.

And he thought, as a little laugh that was just as much a sob, escaped him in the privacy of his lab, his prison, Jin thought he maybe, finally knew what that something was. 


End file.
